jazzfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Farrow
María de Lourdes Villiers Farrow (born February 9, 1945),[1][2] known professionally as Mia Farrow, is an American actress, activist and former fashion model. She first gained notice for her role as Allison MacKenzie in the television soap opera Peyton Place and gained further recognition for her subsequent short-lived marriage to Frank Sinatra. An early film role, as Rosemary in Roman Polanski's''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968), saw her nominated for a BAFTA and a Golden Globe for Best Actress. She went on to appear in films such as John and Mary (1969), Follow Me! (1972), The Great Gatsby (1974) and Death on the Nile (1978). Farrow was in a relationship with actor-director Woody Allen from 1980 to 1992 and appeared in twelve of his thirteen films over that period, including Zelig(1983), Broadway Danny Rose (1984), The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985), Hannah and Her Sisters (1986), Radio Days (1987), Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989), Alice (1990) and Husbands and Wives (1992). Her later film roles include Widows' Peak (1994),The Omen (2006), Be Kind Rewind (2008), Dark Horse (2011) and Luc Besson's[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Arthur_series_(Besson) Arthur series] (2006–2010). Farrow has appeared in more than 50 films and won numerous awards, including a Golden Globe award, received seven additional Golden Globe nominations, three BAFTA nominations and a best actress award at the San Sebastian International Film Festival.[3] Farrow is known for her extensive work as a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador. She is involved in humanitarian activities in Darfur, Chad, and the Central African Republic. In 2008, Time magazine named her one of the most influential people in the world.[4] Early life Farrow was born in Los Angeles, California, the third child and eldest daughter of Australian film director John Farrow (John Villiers Farrow) and Irish actress Maureen O'Sullivan, and one of seven children, with older brothers Michael Damien (1939–1958), Patrick (1942–2009)[5] and John Charles (born 1946); and younger sistersPrudence and actresses Stephanie and Tisa.[6] Her eldest brother, Michael Farrow, died in a plane crash in 1958, at age 19;[7] Patrick, a sculptor, committed suicide in 2009.[8] Farrow grew up in Beverly Hills, California, where she occasionally put on performances with "toy daggers and fake blood" for passing celebrity tour buses.[9] Aged two, she made her film debut in a short documentary''Unusual Occupations: Film Tot Holiday'' (1947).[10] She was raised Roman Catholic and "had 13 years of convent education with nuns".[9][11] When she was nine, she contracted polio during an outbreak in Los Angeles reportedly affecting 500 people.[12] She was placed in an isolation ward for three weeks[13] and later said the experience "marked the end of my childhood".[9] Career Farrow having her hair styled by Vidal Sassoon for her role in Rosemary's Baby (1968) Farrow screen-tested for the role of Liesl von Trapp in The Sound of Music, but did not get the part.[14] The footage has been preserved, and appears on the fortieth Anniversary Edition DVD of The Sound of Music.[15]Farrow began her acting career by appearing in supporting roles in several 1960s films. In 1964, she achieved stardom on the popular primetime soap opera Peyton Place as naive, waif-like Allison MacKenzie.[16] Farrow left the series in 1966 at the urging of Frank Sinatra whom she married on July 19, 1966.[17][18] Before her acting career, Farrow worked as a fashion model for many years.[19] Farrow's first leading film role was in Rosemary's Baby (1968), which was a critical and commercial success at the time and continues to be widely regarded as a classic of the horror genre. Her performance garnered numerous awards, including the Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Year – Actress, and established her as a leading actress. Film critic and author Stephen Farber described her performance as having an "electrifying impact... one of the rare instances of actor and character achieving a miraculous, almost mythical match" wherein the question: Does the diabolic exist, was answered with a reality that could not be controverted. Film critic Roger Ebert noted that "the brilliance of the film comes more from Polanski's direction", his innate sense of the nature of the diabolic achieved clarity via "a series of genuinely inspired performances ... The characters emerge as human beings" exposed to this reality, the extremes of cognitive dissonance, as in it is not possible that this would exist or be done, and the creation of tragedy for those subsumed by that quality. A great deal of the credit for this achievement must go to Mia Farrow, as Rosemary".[20] Following Rosemary's Baby, Farrow was to be cast as Mattie in True Grit and was keen on the role. However, prior to filming she made Secret Ceremony in England with Elizabeth Taylor and Robert Mitchum. While filming, Mitchum told her about True Grit director Henry Hathaway having a reputation for being rude to actresses. Farrow asked producer Hal Wallis to replace Hathaway. Wallis refused and Farrow quit the role which was then given to Kim Darby.[21] Secret Ceremony divided critics, but has gone on to develop a devoted following. Farrow's other late 1960s films include John and Mary, opposite Dustin Hoffman.[citation needed] In the 1970s, Farrow performed in several classical plays in London including Mary Rose, The Three Sisters, and Ivanov.[22] She became the first American actress to join the Royal Shakespeare Company.[23] During this time she appeared in several films, including the thriller See No Evil (1971), French director Claude Chabrol's''Docteur Popaul'' (1972) and The Great Gatsby (1974), in which Farrow played Daisy Buchanan. She appeared in director Robert Altman's cult classic A Wedding (1978). In 1977, she played the title role in The Haunting of Julia. Farrow appeared in several made-for-television films in the 1970s, most notably portraying the title role in a musical version of Peter Pan (1976). In 1979 she appeared on Broadway opposite Anthony Perkins in the play Romantic Comedy by Bernard Slade. In the 1980s and early 1990s, Farrow's relationship with director Woody Allen resulted in numerous film collaborations. She appeared in nearly all of Allen's films during this period, including leading roles in Zelig, Broadway Danny Rose, The Purple Rose of Cairo, Hannah and Her Sisters, Radio Days and Alice (1990). Farrow played Alura, mother of Kara (Helen Slater), in Supergirl (1984) and voiced the title role in the animated film The Last Unicorn (1982). She narrated several of the animated Stories to Remember. Citing the need to devote herself to raising her young children, Farrow worked less frequently during the 1990s. Nonetheless, she appeared in leading roles in several films, including the Irish film Widows' Peak (1994), Miami Rhapsody (1995) and Reckless (also 1995). She appeared in several independent features and made-for-television films throughout the late 1990s and early 2000s and wrote an autobiography, What Falls Away, in 1997.[24] Farrow appeared as Mrs. Baylock, the Satanic nanny, in the remake of The Omen (2006). Although the film itself received a lukewarm critical reception, Farrow's performance was widely praised, with the Associated Press declaring "thank heaven for Mia Farrow" and calling her performance "a rare instance of the new Omen improving on the old one."[25] Filmcritic.com added "it is Farrow who steals the show",[26] and the Seattle Post-Intelligencer described her performance as "a truly delicious comeback role for Rosemary herself, Mia Farrow, who is chillingly believable as a sweet-talking nanny from hell."[27] She worked on several films released in 2007, including the romantic comedy The Ex and the first part of director Luc Besson's trilogy of fantasy films, Arthur and the Invisibles. In 2008, in director Michel Gondry's Be Kind Rewind, she appeared opposite Jack Black, Mos Def and Danny Glover. In 2011, Farrow appeared in the film Dark Horse,DIRECTED by Todd Solondz.[28] In September 2014, Farrow returned to Broadway in the play Love Letters. The play was well received by critics[29] with the New York Times calling Farrow's performance "utterly extraordinary… as the flighty, unstable and writing-averse Melissa Gardner."[30] Activism abroad Farrow during a visit to Central African Republic Farrow became a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador in 2000 and is a high-profile advocate for human rights in Africa, particularly for children's rights. She has worked to raise funds and awareness for children in conflict-affected regions and to draw attention to the fight to eradicate polio.[23] Farrow in 2008 In 2007, Farrow co-founded the Olympic Dream for Darfur campaign, which drew attention to China's support for the government of Sudan. The campaign hoped to change China's policy by embarrassing it in the run-up to the 2008 Summer Olympics held in Beijing. In March 2007, China said it would urge Sudan to engage with the international community. The campaign persuaded Steven Spielberg to withdraw as an artistic adviser to the opening ceremony. During the Olympics, Farrow televised via the internet from a Sudanese refugee camp to highlight China's involvement in the region.[23][31] Farrow and her son Ronan visited 2006 Berlin to be part of a charity auction of United Buddy Bears,[32]which feature designs by artists representing 142 U.N. member states.[33] She has traveled to Darfur several times. Her third trip was in 2007, with a film crew engaged in making the documentary Darfur: On Our Watch.[34] Later in 2007, Farrow offered to "trade her freedom" for the freedom of a humanitarian worker for the Sudan Liberation Army who was being treated in a UN hospital while under threat of arrest. She wanted to be taken captive in exchange for his being allowed to leave the country.[35] Farrow is also a board member of the Washington, D.C. based non-profit Darfur Women Action Group (DWAG).[36] Farrow has received several awards for her humanitarian work[37][38] including the Leon Sullivan International Service award,[39] the Lyndon Baines Johnson Moral Courage Award[40] and the Marion Anderson Award.[41] She has set up a campaigning website, miafarrow.org. In 2008, Time magazine named her one of the most influential people in the world.[23][42] In 2009, Farrow narrated a documentary, As We Forgive, relating the struggle of many of the survivors of the Rwandan Genocide to forgive those who murdered family and friends.[23] To show "solidarity with the people of Darfur", Farrow began a water-only fast on April 27.[43] Farrow's goal was to fast for three weeks, but she called a halt after twelve days on the advice of her doctor.[44] Farrow testified in the trial against former Liberian President Charles Taylor in August 2010.[45] In September, Farrow said she had been paid [46] for a trip to Ecuador to "show her support for indigenous people" after it was published in a lawsuit filed against U.S. oil company Chevron in Ecuador. She stated she would not have gone to Ecuador had she not believed in the cause.[46] Photographs of the actress reaching into the ground and emerging with her left hand covered in oil were widely distributed. An Ecuadoriancourt ruling ordered the oil company to pay $19 billion in 2011 — later reduced to $9.5 billion — toCLEAN UP environmental damage in the Amazon region, purportedly caused by Chevron decades earlier. However, on March 4, 2014 in New York, Judge Lewis Kaplan, in a 485-page decision, "found the Ecuadorian lawsuit was the equivalent of organized crime extortingMONEY from Chevron."[47][48] It was later revealed Judge Lewis Kaplan had undisclosed "significant investments" in Chevron during his ruling.[49] Farrow helped build The Darfur Archives, which document the cultural traditions of the tribes of Darfur.[50]She has filmed some 40 hours of songs, dances, children's stories, farming methods and accounts of genocide in the region's refugee camps that make up the current archives.[51] Since 2011 the Archives have been housed at The Dodd Research Center at the University of Connecticut.[52] In February 2015 Farrow appeared in an episode of A Path Appears, a PBS documentary series from the creators of the Half the Sky Movement. In the episode Farrow travels to Kibera, Kenya’s largest slum, to share stories from organizations providing education to at-risk girls.[53][54] Personal life Marriage to Frank Sinatra Farrow at the 2012 Time 100 On July 19, 1966, Farrow married singer Frank Sinatra at the Las Vegas home of Jack Entratter.[55][56] Farrow was 21 years old at the time while Sinatra was 51.[16] Sinatra wanted Farrow to give up her acting career which she initially agreed to do.[55] She accompanied Sinatra while he was shooting several films but soon tired of doing nothing and signed on to star in Rosemary's Baby. Filming for Rosemary's Baby ran over its initial estimated filming schedule which angered Sinatra who had cast Farrow in a role in his film The Detective. After Farrow failed to report for filming, Sinatra cast actress Jacqueline Bisset in Farrow's role.[57]In November 1967, while Farrow was filming Rosemary's Baby, Sinatra's lawyer served her with divorce papers.[58] Their divorce was finalized in August 1968.[59] Farrow later blamed the demise of the marriage on their age difference and stated that she was an "impossibly immature teenager" when she married Sinatra.[60][61] The two remained friends until Sinatra's death.[60] Visit to Ashram In February 1968, Farrow traveled to India, where she spent part of the year at the ashram of Maharishi Mahesh Yogi in Rishikesh, Uttarakhand, studying Transcendental Meditation.[62] Her visit received worldwide media attention because of the presence of all four members of The Beatles, Donovan, and Mike Love, as well as her sister Prudence Farrow, who inspired John Lennon to write the song "Dear Prudence".[63][64] Marriage to André Previn On September 10, 1970, Farrow married conductor and composer André Previn in London. At the time of their marriage, Farrow was pregnant with twin boys.[65] Farrow had begun a relationship with Previn while he was still married to his second wife songwriter Dory Previn. When Farrow became pregnant, Previn left Dory and filed for divorce. Their divorce became final in July 1970.[66] Dory Previn later wrote a scathing song, entitled "Beware of Young Girls", about the loss of her husband to Farrow.[67] Previn and Farrow divorced in 1979.[14] Relationship with Woody Allen In 1979, Farrow began a relationship with film director Woody Allen.[68][69] During their relationship, Farrow starred in 13[70] of Allen's films, and several of her relatives also made appearances.[69] Their relationship ended when Allen began a romantic relationship with Soon-Yi, the 21-year-old adopted daughter of Farrow.[71] Children As of February 2014, Mia Farrow has thirteen living children (four biological, nine adopted), including her adopted daughter Soon-Yi from whom she is estranged, and ten grandchildren. Two of her adopted children, Tam and Lark, have predeceased her.[72][73] Farrow and former husband André Previn have three biological children (twins Matthew and Sascha (born February 26, 1970) and Fletcher (born March 14, 1974)). In 1973 and 1976, respectively, they adopted Vietnamese infants, Lark Song Previn and Summer "Daisy" Song Previn[74] (both born October 6, 1974), followed by the adoption of Soon-Yi (born c. October 8, 1972) from Korea around 1978. Soon-Yi's precise age and birth date are not known, but a bone scan estimated her age as being between 5 and 7 years old at the time of her adoption.[75] Farrow adopted Moses "Misha" Farrow (born January 27, 1978, adopted 1980), and Dylan Farrow (born July 11, 1985).[76] Dylan was known as "Eliza" for a while and also as "Malone".[77][78] In December 1991 a New York City court allowed Woody Allen to co-adopt Dylan and Moses.[79] On December 19, 1987, Farrow gave birth to their son[80] Satchel O'Sullivan Farrow,[81] later known as Ronan Farrow. In a 2013 interview with Vanity Fair, Farrow stated Ronan could "possibly" be the biological child of her first husband Frank Sinatra, with whom she claimed to have "never really split up".[82] In 1992, Mia alleged that Dylan Farrow, then aged seven, had told her she had been sexually abused by Allen. In August 1992, Allen sued for full custody of his and Farrow's three children, claiming that Farrow was concocting the sexual abuse allegations.[83] The head doctor of the police-appointed medical team gave sworn testimony via a deposition[84] that Dylan "either invented the story under the stress of living in a volatile and unhealthy home or that it was planted in her mind by her mother" because of the "inconsistent" presentation of the story by Dylan.[85]The doctor did not meet with Dylan prior to giving his testimony and delivered his findings based on first-hand accounts of the incident.[86] Justice Elliot Wilk, who rejected Allen's bid for full custody and denied him visitation rights with Dylan, wrote: "I am less certain, however, than is the Yale-New Haven team, that the evidence proves conclusively that there was no sexual abuse."[83] In February 2014, Dylan Farrow publicly renewed her claims of sexual abuse against Allen, in an open letter published by Nicholas Kristof, a friend of Farrow, in his New York Times blog.[87][88][89] Allen repeated his denial of the allegations.[90][91][92] Following the new allegations, Moses Farrow claimed Mia had been the one responsible for mistreatment, claiming she had physically abused him.[93][94] Between 1992 and 1995, Farrow adopted five more children: Tam Farrow (born c. 1981 – died 2000); Kaeli-Shea Farrow, now known as Quincy Maureen Farrow; Frankie-Minh (born 1989); Isaiah Justus (born 1992); Gabriel Wilk Farrow (born 1988; adopted 1995), now known as Thaddeus Wilk Farrow[95] and named after Elliott Wilk, the judge who oversaw Farrow's 1993 legal battle with Allen.[96] Tam Farrow died of heart failure in 2000 at the age of 19 after a long illness.[97] On December 25, 2008, Lark Previn died at the age of 35.[98] Filmography Stage Category:1945 births